Histories of a Geisha
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: "Histories of a Geisha" un libro que contarás las historias de varias geishas que querían que el mundo supiera sobre cuán duro era llegar a ser una geisha y los giros inesperados que da el destino hacia ellas, este maravilloso libro fue escrito por Kozume Kenma. Resumen completo dentro. Advertencia: YAOI o bueno Shonen-ai
1. Un amargo comienzo

**_Resumen completo: "Histories of a Geisha" un libro que contarás las historias de varias geishas que querían que el mundo supiera sobre cuán duro era llegar a ser una geisha y los giros inesperados que da el destino hacia ellas, este maravilloso libro fue escrito por Kozume Kenma, un joven que desde pequeño sufrió y se enamoró a primera vista de un hombre que fue muy amable con él, dejando su orgullo y dignidad de lado se convirtió en geisha para poder verlo de nuevo, el destino le deparará muchas pruebas antes de encontrarse de nuevo con él, con su verdadero amor._**

 ** _Pareja principal: HinaKen (sé que algunos pensarán que no es la pareja principal pero les deje lo mejor para el final, osea la historia de ellos, centrándonos solamente en ellos)_**

 ** _Parejas secundarias: DaiSuga, KuroYaku._**

 **Les traigo esta historia nueva, inspirada en una hermosa película llamada "Memorias de una geisha" si no la han visto se las recomiendo mucho, use varias escenas de la película especialmente con la historia de Kenma lo demás si vino de mi mente, es un fic que contará tres historias, la de Suga, la de Yaku y la de Kenma, Kenma será el personaje principal.**

 **Esta historia constará de unos 5 capítulos, los semes todos son mayores que los ukes, esto es un AU, tal vez (de verdad) habrá mucho OC, así que me disculpo por eso, también me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía o redacción.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Furudate-sensei, solo los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En un pequeño pueblo de Japón vivía una humilde familia que estaba en una situación extrema de pobreza, los tiempos en esos años no habían sido muy buenos, un pequeño de apenas cinco años llamado Kenma estaba junto a su madre que estaba muy mal de salud, el día era lluvioso y hacía un frío tremendo.

—Lo siento Kenma-chan no tuvimos otra opción— le dijo confundiendo al pequeño peli negro de cinco años.

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? — pregunto pero su madre volteo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El pequeño quería seguir preguntado pero un señor que había cuidado de ellos cuando más lo necesitaban lo llevo junto a él a un carro en contra su voluntad, ¿Por qué se lo llevaban? ¿Por qué su madre no lo detenía? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Eso era lo que pasaba en la mente del pequeño.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó desesperado mientras sentía que el carro comenzaba a moverse a un rumbo, recibiendo las gotas frías de lluvia.

—Lo siento Kenma-chan— dijo para luego ponerse a llorar.

— ¿Dónde vamos Suzuki-san? — pregunto temblando ante aquel frío que sentía.

—Lo siento Kenma-chan pero lo sabrás al llegar— dijo con algo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

Luego de un pequeño camino que recorrieron llegaron a la estación de trenes, el señor le indico que no fuera desobediente con las personas que lo acogerían en la capital, que ahí viviría mejor, se despidió del pequeño guardando sus lágrimas al ver como una joven se lo llevaba lejos. Sabía que era lo correcto después de todo la madre del pequeño peli negro estaba por morir gracias a esa enfermedad que tenía y tal vez así este podría tener un futuro más prometedor en vez de ser un huérfano que sufriría de hambre.

El tren tomo su camino, en el tren iban varios niños y niñas de su edad, Kenma estaba asustado, ¿Qué tipo de personas le esperarían? Mientras pensaba en su futuro, pudo ver una joven castaña de cabello corto peinado elegantemente, que estaba junto a un hombre de lujosas ropas, la joven iba abrazada a él y vestía un hermoso quimono rojo vino con decoraciones doradas de flores muy hermoso. Se quedó algo impresionado ante aquella vista pero duro poco puesto que el tren paro y los sacaron a todos los que iban en aquel espacio reducido, fueron llevados a una casa que era atendida por una mujer mayor.

—Esta no, esta tampoco, ha rebajado la calidad en que me mandan a los niños ahora— dijo suspirando aquella mujer.

—Lo siento mucho oka-san— se disculpó la mujer joven que había llevado a los niños.

—Espera, tal vez si tienes a alguien de calidad entre ellos— dijo viendo al pequeño peli negro con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Me lo quedo—

—Pero es un niño ¿de qué le serviría un niño? Además...—

—No estás para decirme que hacer además incluso los hombres pueden trabajar como geishas si es necesario— dijo en tono frío frenando a la mujer.

"¿Qué es una geisha?" pensó el pequeño que solo miraba que la mujer mayor pagaba una buena cantidad a la otra que lo había traído.

—Tus hermosos ojos fueron lo que hicieron que tomará esta decisión, espero que los aproveches en un futuro— le dijo la mujer observando al pequeño.

—Sí, señora— dijo algo inseguro.

—Por mientras primeramente trabajarás con Sugawara, él te indicará como es este negocio, aunque primeramente solo trabajarás para pagarme tu deuda limpiando la casa— le indico llevándolo donde estaba un peli platino de unos quince años sentado viendo el pequeño jardín que había en esa posada.

"Esto es extraño" pensó inseguro.

—Oh, ¿eres el nuevo? —preguntó el peli plata cuando los vio a acercarse.

—Indícale que hacer Sugawara— le dijo con seriedad la mujer.

—Claro, claro— dijo suspirando al verla irse. —Ella es oka-san cuidará de nosotros mientras le obedezcamos en todo— le explico al pequeño. "Ahora vienen cada vez más jóvenes" pensó algo triste, esperaba que el pequeño tratará de escapar como él lo intento tantas veces pero que al menos él pudiera lograrlo. — ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —

—Kenma, Kenma Kozume— dijo tímido.

—Soy Koushi, Koushi Sugawara, pero llámame Koushi— dijo sonriendo viendo la afirmación del menor, después de todo este se miraba mucho menor que él.

Sugawara le indico que hacer y le ayudo de vez en cuando sintiendo la mirada de las otras que se hospedaban en ese lugar, sabía que no era correcto ayudarlo pero no podía dejar a un niño a merced de todo, después de todo sabía lo que era sufrir. Un día Kenma estaba caminando por los pisos de madera, era de noche y las velas eran las que daban iluminación y logro ver al peli plateado en la entrada junto a otro hombre que se miraba importante a pesar de vestir con un quimono sencillo de un solo color pero de tela fina.

— ¡Por favor Koushi, escapa conmigo! — le suplico Daichi tomándole una mano.

— ¡Daichi-san se meterá en problemas, por favor entienda! — dijo con dolor.

Kenma sintió que no debía estar en ese lugar pero al querer retirarse hizo ruido llamando la atención de los dos que estaban en ese lugar que voltearon en su dirección, esto lo asusto un poco pero la sonrisa del peli plata lo calmo.

—Kenma-chan, no debes de seguir siempre lo que oka-san te diga si quieres irte puedes hacerlo o intentar hacerlo en las noches, no vivas para ser una geisha busca tu destino, enamórate y escapa de este lugar por favor— le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, sabía que lo que le decía estaba mal pero no quería que un pequeño niño sufriera lo que él había sufrido, era lo mismo que le decía a cada niño o niña que entraba en aquella posada.

—Gracias Koushi-san— le dijo en tono bajo para después recibir un pequeño beso en su frente como lo hacía su madre antes de caer enferma.

Luego de aquellas palabras el peli plata aprovechando que no había nadie tomo la mano del peli negro y se retiraron del lugar, Koushi quería llevarlo con él pero sabía que el solo hecho de huir él era peligroso.

—Espero poder venir pronto y rescatarlo— le dijo a su amante, si Daichi Sawamura era su amante aunque para él estuviera prohibido el amor, su corazón no pudo ante los suaves tratos del peli negro el cuál era un importante empresario en Osaka a su corta edad de dieciocho años.

Al pasar la noche cuando la noche, la señora a cargo al enterarse de aquello que había pasado al no ver a Koushi hizo un gran y terrible estruendo, después de todo era por él que la posada estaba tan bien a pesar de que este era tan joven por su cabello de tan extraño color los hombres lo pedían siempre a él, a pesar de tener opciones de hermosas mujeres, ganaba muy bien y había pagado su deuda hace mucho pero se había quedado ahí porque no tenía un lugar donde ir.

— ¡Ese mal agradecido! — grito con furia. —Tendré que arreglar desde ya las nuevas compras— dijo con más furia.

Una de las que hacía buenas ventas le pedía que todavía los pequeños estaban muy jóvenes, además que sería mejor si ellas ahora robaban el mercado del peli plateado, la señora acepto y resulto bien, al no tener la competencia de Koushi las demás mayores podían tener más clientes, el negocio creció más. Los años pasaban y Kenma ahora tenía doce años de edad, todavía no era aprendiz de geisha y la señora le dijo que por ahora solo pagará su deuda con la limpieza, era tratado un poco mal por esta por no servirle para nada más por su edad.

—Eres un inútil tal vez si cometí el peor error al escogerte— dijo mientras fumaba y le miraba con rencor.

—Lo siento— dijo mirando hacia el suelo todo el tiempo.

Kenma intentó escapar de ese lugar como le dijo Sugawara, sin hacer mucho ruido subió al techo sabiendo que por lo que paso con el peli plata no podía escapar por las puertas al estar vigiladas, con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido iba caminando por los techos, no sabía dónde podría ir, no sabía si su madre seguía viva, no sabría que hacer pero no quería seguir en aquel lugar.

Al escalar otro techo, sus pies resbalaron, se deslizo y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos, quedo inconsciente por el dolor y al despertar vio a un doctor que vendaba su brazo mientras hablaba con oka-san.

—Ahora me debes más, sabes los doctores cobran muy caro— dijo suspirando.

—Lo siento— se limitó a decir, no sabía qué hacer, ahora lo tendrían más vigilado que antes.

—Por cierto llego esto para ti— dijo con una carta en su mano mientras sostenía su pipa en la otra.

Kenma aún no sabía leer ni escribir, así que la mujer de edad le abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer, era una carta por parte del señor que les ayudaba que le decía que su madre murió justamente ayer, que le deseaba lo mejor y lo perdonará por no poder haberle ayudado más, Kenma ya lo sabía, sabía que su madre ya no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, le agradeció a oka-san mirando hacia el suelo llorando en silencio un poco.

Oka-san le dijo que tomará su tiempo y se retiró para ir a hacer sus cuentas dejándole la carta en las manos del peli negro, este al lograr levantarse se dispuso a cumplir con sus deberes porque oka-san le indico hacerlos, se encontró con la ahora reina del lugar la cual le miro con desprecio, desvió la mirada y esta se le acercó.

—Sabes pequeño, pagarías todo si tuvieras talento para ser una geisha— le dijo en tono burlón. —Pero eres feo y la verdad no llegarías a mucho con un rostro así—

—No necesita ofenderme— le respondió algo molesto.

—Tú no tienes derecho a discutirme— le dijo dándole una cachetada con fuerza tirándolo al suelo al agarrarlo desprevenido, aquella mujer era una despreciable.

Kenma solamente se levantó de su lugar y se fue corriendo fuera de la posada, después de todo en el día tenían permitido salir, suspiro profundo y se detuvo en un pequeño puente que dejaba ver un río que pasaba por ahí, irremediablemente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos claros se limpiaba con su brazo bueno pero sus sollozos no paraban.

—Sabes, el día es hermoso como para que llores— le dijo una voz por el cual volteo a ver, era un joven de más o menos dieciocho años o eso calculaba, de cabellos rojizos o eso dedujo ya que el sombrero que usaba no le daba una buena vista. —Vamos por un helado—

—Pero señor presidente el teatro empieza pronto— dijo una mujer vestida elegantemente con un hermoso quimono.

—Eso puede esperar o vaya adelantándose si quiere— le dijo suspirando. —Entonces vamos— le dijo extendiéndole una de sus manos al pequeño.

—Está bien— acepto con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, no sonreía desde que la única persona que lo trataba bien huyo.

—Bien toma es una nieve de fresa es muy deliciosa— le dijo sonriendo feliz. —Y ten algo de dinero para que puedas comprar algún dulce o algo de comida, pero con la condición de que si nos volvemos a ver sonrías como lo haces ahora— le dijo sincero.

—Se lo prometo— dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin dejar de sonreír, el joven le limpio con un pañuelo que tenía y se lo dio para luego retirarse.

Kenma había quedado fascinado ante aquel hombre tan amable, sonrió y fue al templo para poder poner en oración el único deseo que ahora tenía.

—Deseo por favor encontrarme con él de nuevo aunque sea convertido en una geisha— dijo en un susurro para luego dejar el dinero para la ofrenda y tocar las campanas, camino ahora con calma y una sonrisa, se esforzaría para poder verlo de nuevo aunque tuviera que vender su dignidad y orgullo convirtiéndose en geisha.

El camino fue largo pero no le desagrado, después de todo no quería llegar a su objetivo, guardo el pañuelo en su quimono de segunda mano y se fue a su habitación para guardarlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, sonrió de nuevo al recordar el rostro de aquel hombre de baja estatura pero con una sonrisa tan esplendida y brillante como el sol. Tal vez sería la única vez que lo mirará pero pudo conocer el amor, el amor a primera vista, el motivo de volver a vivir, de volver a renacer.

 **Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer~, nos veremos pronto en el primer capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	2. Una geisha tiene derecho a enamorarse 1

**Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en publicarlo, enserio pido disculpas, me alegra saber que la idea haya gustado mil gracias para quienes leen la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Furudate-sensei, solo los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Empezamos con la historia KurooYaku el capítulo se dividirá en dos, sin más que aclarar.**

 **Les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

 **Parte 1**

Los años volvían a pasar con rapidez ahora Kenma era un joven de dieciocho años de estatura promedio, no creció mucho después de todo no se alimentaba bien, esos seis años aún seguía siendo el esclavo de oka-san, no podía librarse de esa deuda con solo eso, pero oka-san nunca le miro como un candidato a geisha o algo más.

— ¿Por qué viene aquí? ¿Quién le invito? — preguntó con molestia. —Kenma ve a abrirle— le ordeno al peli negro.

Este siguió la orden de ella, y cuando abrió se encontró con una joven de cabellos castaños claros, le resultaba familiar, le tomo la sombrilla y la dejo guardada mientras esta le agradecía con elegancia, era muy hermosa inconscientemente se sonrojo y miro como esta caminaba con gracia con un kimono negro con detalles rojos.

Él no era de espiar pero tuvo curiosidad de saber más sobre aquella joven tan hermosa y del porque ella había venido a un lugar como ese, se acercó a la puerta pero sin hacer ruido para escuchar un poco la conversación que mantenía con oka-san.

—Quiero que lleguemos a un trato— dijo el castaño.

—No quiero llegar a ningún acuerdo contigo Mei-san— le dijo con molestia la mujer mayor.

—Le pagaré muy bien si el trato llega a ser a su favor— le ofreció con una sonrisa segura. —Creo que a usted más que a nadie le conviene—

—Escucho— dijo interesada

—Vengo por Kenma, sus hermosos ojos y sus sonrisas tímidas merecen ser de una digna y hermosa geisha—

—Ese inútil no podría ni pagarme lo que me debe siendo una geisha— dijo con burla.

—He aquí el trato, deme seis meses— hizo una pausa. —En seis meses demostraré la hermosa geisha que podría ser Kenma y le pagaremos cada centavo de la deuda que él tiene con usted dejándolo a mi cuidado—

— ¿Si pierden? — pregunto absorbiendo un poco de su pipa para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Obviamente le pagaré el doble de lo que debe Kenma— le dijo sonriendo.

—Aun por haber sido una de las más grandes geishas no podrás pagarme Morisuke— dijo riendo la mujer.

—Claro que podré, entonces, ¿tengo un trato? — preguntó sin dudarlo.

—Es un trato— dijo estrechándole la mano como firma de un contrato.

Oka-san se levantó y fue por Kenma, quien se había alejado y se puso a barrer como si no hubiera escuchado nada aunque estaba feliz de poder tener aquella oportunidad.

—Kenma te irás con Morisuke, él te ayudará con todo— le dijo con seriedad oka-san.

—Lo que usted ordene oka-san— le dijo con respeto y vio al castaño. "Espera dijo él" pensó viendo con clara confusión al castaño enfrente suyo, no parecía para nada un chico.

Pov Kenma.

Recogí mis cosas importantes, entre ellas aquel pañuelo que importaba demasiado para mí, lo guarde en una caja que tenía para guardar una pequeña peineta de flores que había conseguido con mi trabajo, sonreí, tal vez era mi oportunidad para poder conseguir mi libertad, estaba realmente feliz. Tal vez el destino ahora si estaba de mi lado y podría volver a verlo de nuevo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al pensar en él, pero el sonrojo desapareció cuando escuche que tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Estás listo Kenma? — me dijo Mei-san o al menos así me dijo que le dijera hasta que llegáramos a la posada.

—Sí ya estoy listo— dije levantándome para irme junto a él.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la posada un carro nos esperaba, oka-san me dijo que me cuidará y no me dejará guiar tanto por Mei-san, me resulto extraño pero solo asentí con la cabeza confundido, al subirnos en el carro de madera nos llevaron a una posada muy hermosa y más grande que la de oka-san, nos bajamos y mire que Mei-san dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien ahora que estamos aquí te explicaré un par de cosas— me dijo al llegar a una habitación que tenía todo lo necesario para una persona y un tocador con maquillaje.

—Mei-san esto es demasiado— le dije al mirar aquella amplia habitación.

—Bueno si serás un aprendiz mío te daré lo mejor— me dijo con una sonrisa y se soltó su cabello alborotándolo un poco. —Primeramente en casa me llamo Kuroo Morisuke— me explico sin dejar de sonreír.

—Morisuke-san— susurre algo inseguro.

—Y si soy un él y no una ella— me dijo divertido y comenzó a quitarse aquel maquillaje que cubría su rostro, la verdad no se miraba muy diferente podría decir que Morisuke-san era más hermoso de esa forma, creo que el nombre de Mei-san le quedaba perfecto.

—Morisuke-san ¿conoció a alguien llamado Sugawara Koushi-san? — me atreví a preguntar, después de todo quería saber algo de aquel chico que fue tan amable con él.

—Bueno la verdad no se mucho desde que se fue con Sawamura-san, pero te diré que me enviaba cartas y decía que estaba bien, es un gran amigo para mí— me dijo sincero.

—Él fue el único amable en esa casa— le dije agachando mi mirada.

—Pues ya no debes de preocuparte, tal vez esta no sea la mejor opción que tengamos para poder pagar tu deuda pero es la más rápida para que te dejen ir de esa casa— me dijo acariciando mi cabeza con delicadeza.

Morisuke-san me recuerda mucho a Koushi-san, ambos son amables y me tratan bien, estuve platicando un tiempo más con Morisuke-san, me contó sobre su historia de cómo termino siendo una geisha, al parecer su padre lo vendió para poder satisfacer su adicción con el alcohol y termino en esta casa de geishas que ahora era una casa de aprendizaje de té.

La verdad me contó su gran, triste y hermosa historia que creo que sería justo compartirla por lo cual la estaba escribiendo en un papel, después de todo logre aprender a escribir porque una de las geishas de la posada me enseño, estaba en mi habitación solo sin dejar de escribir aquella historia que sabía que era digna de ser escrita, tal vez debería de estar descansando ya que mañana empezaré con mis lecciones de geisha pero no podía dejar de escribir no quería dejar un detalle sin escribir.

Fin Pov Kenma.

Flash Back. Pov Yaku.

A mi corta edad de cinco años fui vendido por mi padre alcohólico por unos cuantos yenes, la verdad no me molestaba mi padre me golpeaba y me dejaba sin comer por días, al ser vendido fue poco lo que le pagaron por mí por mi estado tan pobre, estaba delgado y lleno de golpes, una señora de edad mayor fue quien me adopto y fue buena conmigo.

A los pocos días pude engordar, no en exceso pero si lo necesario, mis moretones desaparecieron y oba-san me daba tratos tiernos de vez en cuando aunque últimamente me estaba llevando a unas clases muy extrañas, me enseñaban danza, como servir el té y ser atento, aún era muy pequeño apenas tenía seis años.

—Yaku-chan, tú serás el próximo en heredar esta casa— me dijo un día sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Está segura oba-san? — le pregunte inseguro.

—Claro, yo ya estoy vieja y pronto estaré en la tumba, lo siento por mandarte a entrenar tan pronto a la escuela de geishas, sé que estás confundido pero quisiera que fueras una gran geisha en un futuro y ayudes a niños como tú— me dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Haré lo que sea por usted oba-san— le dije con seguridad y le tome las manos para sonreírle después.

—Recuerda que tus ojos serán las llaves que abrirán las puertas para tu futuro Yaku-chan— me dijo sonriendo apretando mis manos con suavidad.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente oba-san— le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Los años pasaron oba-san cayó en una enfermedad de gravedad, la verdad éramos pocos los adoptados por oba-san pero aun así caía ahora la responsabilidad por cuidarlos, después de todo eran más pequeños que yo, a mi corta edad de doce años y luego de un riguroso entrenamiento me convertí en geisha.

—Oba-san, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — le pregunte entrando a la habitación de ella.

—Estoy cada vez más cansada Yaku-chan, recuerda que debes cuidar de tus hermanos menores pero tampoco quiero fosarte a nada— me dijo con voz débil levantando una mano que no dude en tomar con ambas manos.

—Oba-san quería decirte que hoy recibí mi nombre como geisha— dije conteniendo mis lágrimas, mi corazón lo presentía estaba pronta la muerte de oba-san.

—Oh ¡felicidades! — me dijo con una sonrisa feliz o eso intento hacer.

—Me llamaré Mei— le dije sonriendo con tristeza.

—Queda perfecto para ti, después de todo eres una belleza muy bien cuidada— dijo con voz cada vez menos audible. —Yaku-chan, perdóname por hacerte cargo de tantas responsabilidades, solo te daré un último consejo— dijo tosiendo.

— ¡Oba-san no debe esforzarse tanto! — le dije casi por dejar caer mis lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Para que no sufras, por favor no te enamores— me dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. —El peor error de una geisha es enamorarse— dijo tosiendo de nuevo. —Gracias por todo Yaku-chan, te quiero no fue un error el adoptarte— me dijo y sentí que su mano ya no apretaba la mía y la mire sonriendo cerrando sus ojos con lentitud.

— ¡Oba-san! — grite con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos sin control alguno.

Luego de que oba-san muriera empecé a presentarme como geisha a las fiestas de té o a hacerle compañía a cualquier hombre que pudiera pagarme más o menos bien por solo serle de compañía, después de todo no era una geisha total y sabía que si quería mantener a los niños tenía que ser una geisha de verdad muy pronto, ya a la corta edad de quince años podía mantener a los cinco pequeños en casa sin ningún problema, no quería que ninguno trabajará como geisha por lo cual les aconsejaba que mejor estudiarán aunque tuviera que trabajar más por ellos y pagarles clases de escritura, arte y lenguaje por las tardes.

Me encontraba en una fiesta de té de un importante doctor, este no había llegado aún pero sus colegas si y me dispuse a entretenerlos, el doctor llego, era un chico alto de cabellos negros alborotados y con una mirada que parecía cazar con ella, quede embobado en mi mente pero no lo demostraba fue en ese momento que me enamore.

— ¿Desea una taza de té? — le pregunte con una de mis sonrisas más destacables.

—Oh muchas gracias— me respondió sonriendo haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojarán levemente.

La fiesta termino sin ningún percance, pero era demasiado tarde y debía volver, no sabía cómo porque no había gente ya en las calles, los niños deben de estar preocupados, suspire, debía caminar por esas calles esperando que no ocurriera nada, cuando me coloque mis sandalias sentí el frío aire recorrer mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

—Hace algo de frío— escuche la voz de ese doctor y sentí una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

—Sensei esto es suyo no puedo...— pero no me dejo terminar indicándome que no aceptaría quejas.

—Mei-san fuiste una excelente anfitriona en la fiesta así que como un cliente agradecido déjame por favor acompañarte a tu casa— me dijo sonriendo.

—Eso sería mucha molestia, sensei— dije ruborizado pero esto parece que le hizo interesarse en mí, la verdad me trataba como una mujer pero no lo era, podía cuidarme solo después de todo era un chico pero lo entiendo tenía mi cabello algo largo hasta casi llegar a la cintura después de todo debía actuar como mujer, mi cuerpo era pequeño y eso ayudaba y los quimonos resaltan la cintura más que todo era otro punto a mi favor.

—No acepto un no como respuesta así que vamos— me dijo abrazándome con un brazo para empezar a caminar, me sonroje un poco más y mire hacia abajo sonrojado.

No dije ninguna palabra en todo el camino, me sentía algo incómodo y mi corazón latía con fuerza, miraba de vez en cuando a Kuroo-sensei pero cuando sentía que él quería verme desviaba la mirada rápidamente. Al por fin llegar a mi posada una de las niñas salió a recibirme con un rostro preocupado.

—Yaku-san me tenía muy preocupada y a los demás también— me dijo Hana una pequeña peli negra de apenas cinco años que fue abandonada por sus padres cerca de la posada.

—No te preocupes Hana-chan, estoy bien— le dije acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, me sentía su madre y creo que los pequeños también me miraban así. —Ahora ve a dormir y dile a los demás que también lo hagan— le indique al ver a los demás salir por la puerta viéndome con preocupación, Hana entendió y les dijo que volvieran adentro, ella era la menor pero todos la querían mucho y le obedecían.

— ¿Yaku es tu verdadero nombre? —me pregunto haciendo que lo volteara a ver, después de todo me había olvidado de sensei.

—No debería de decirle eso a un cliente aunque sea usted sensei— le dije sin despegar mi mirada de la de él, sensei era cinco años mayor que yo y se miraba muy maduro a la par mía.

—La próxima vez entonces quisiera venir como algo más que un cliente, un amigo quizás— me sonrió y tomo una de mis manos plantándole un beso en esta.

—Sensei, creo que debería de irse pronto estas horas de las noches son peligrosas— le dije tratando de ignorar lo que dijo y al quererme quitar la chaqueta fui detenido por Kuroo-sensei y me miro sonriendo.

—Consérvala hasta que nos volvamos a ver— me dijo soltando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos. —La próxima vez te veré como mi amiga, nos vemos luego Yaku-san— me dijo para retirarse.

Solo logre suspirar y entre a mi hogar para ir a recostar a los niños, después de todo ellos tenían escuela mañana, me quite el maquillaje y guinde la chaqueta con cuidado en mi habitación, Yaku Morisuke debes recordar que no puedes enamorarte, me decía a mí mismo pero el corazón manda más que la mente.

 **Fin Parte 1**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los veré pronto en la segunda parte~**

 **Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Una geisha tiene derecho a enamorarse 2

**Quería publicarlo ayer pero me distraje viendo anime xD, bueno es la segunda parte y en unos días les traeré el siguiente capítulo, serán 3 capítulos en su totalidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Furudate-sensei, solo los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que explicar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

 **Parte 2**

Kuroo-sensei me venía a visitar con frecuencia luego de aquella noche la primera vez que vino fue con la excusa de la chaqueta luego venía sin otra razón más que verme, o al menos eso me decía cada vez que venía, en mi día libre estaba vestido con un quimono normal y no traía nada de maquillaje estaba lavando ropa junto a los pequeños, era un día pesado, escuche que tocaron la puerta y fui dejando a los pequeños tendiendo ropa.

— ¿Yaku-san? — dijo Kuroo-sensei al verme puesto que abrí un poco la puerta y me miro, me puse nervioso puesto que sensei nunca me vio sin maquillaje y bien vestido.

—Kuroo-sensei ¿Qué se le ofrece? — le pregunte con tono nervioso.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — me preguntó puesto que no había abierto la puerta en totalidad.

—Sí, pase por favor— dije nervioso dejando que este entrará dejando que viera mi aspecto desalineado y nada presentable, mi quimono estaba un poco húmedo de algunas partes y mi cabello estaba desordenado sujetado con una coleta alta.

Kuroo-sensei me traía flores cada vez que venía a verme, creo que se estaba enamorando de mi faceta como geisha eso hería un poco mi corazón el cual regañaba porque debía de permanecer tranquilo y sin latir como loco. Ese día decidí confesarle a Kuroo-sensei que de quien se estaba enamorando era una mentira y no desilusionarlo más y de paso parar mis sentimientos por él. Los niños jugaban con él, se miraba como el padre de ellos, era una escena muy linda, los niños tuvieron que ir a clases dejándonos a nosotros solos en la casa serví un poco de té con galletas y me senté algo nervioso.

—Kuroo-sensei quería decirle algo importante— comencé la conversación luego de unos segundos.

—Soy todo oídos Yaku-san— me dijo tomando un poco de té.

—Creo que se está haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con la persona incorrecta— le dije mirando hacia el suelo apretando mis puños.

—Ya comprendiste mis intenciones contigo ¿verdad? — dijo dejando salir un suspiro que me hizo apretar mis puños un poco más.

—Kuroo-sensei usted se enamoró de Mei-san, de la geisha que lo atendió de forma amable y calmada de la mujer que es perfecta para cualquier hombre— dije tratando de calmar mis ganas de llorar, no quería derrumbarme en ese momento. —No se enamoró del chico castaño, torpe y amable que tiene enfrente— le dije sin levantar la vista.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio que fue eterno para mí pero luego escuche suspirar a Kuroo-sensei y sentí como unos brazos envolvían mi cuerpo en un abrazo cálido, levante mi vista y pude ver aquellos ojos afilados que me hacían estremecer.

—Yo me enamore de Yaku-san, de aquel chico que atendía con tanta amabilidad a cualquiera, que cuida de los niños con tanto cariño y se avergüenza con facilidad— hizo una pausa. —Desde un inicio supe que eras un chico, las geishas mujeres son más avaras y no actúan tan natural como tú lo haces, por favor no me separes de tu lado Yaku-san, quiero compartir mi vida contigo— esas palabras terminaron de derrumbarme y comencé a llorar aferrándome a las ropas de sensei.

El me calmaba con suaves y para nada atrevidas caricias en mi espalda, llore sin control de nuevo, ¿esto era el amor? Claro que lo era, ¿Por qué debía ser tan cálido? ¿Por qué sé que pronto tendremos que separarnos? Una geisha no debe enamorarse, pero mi corazón era para sensei, él era el dueño de mi frágil y pequeño corazón.

—Sensei, lo siento pero no puedo— le dije al calmarme un poco pero sus brazos me apresaron más a su cuerpo.

—Sé que no puedes por el momento pero te prometo que pase lo pase estaré a tu lado Yaku-san, te amo, has robado mi corazón por completo por favor dame una oportunidad para enamorarte— me suplico con la mirada y mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente.

Detén esto Yaku, esto dolerá después, no puedes ilusionarte tampoco puedes ilusionar a Kuroo-sensei, detén los sentimientos en tu pecho, detén el latir de tu corazón, pensaba y pensaba en como negarme pero mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes que mi lógica.

—Kuroo-sensei, yo también lo amo no quisiera lastimarlo, no sé si está relación sea correcta— le dije con un tono algo pesimista.

—Eso solo lo sabremos en un futuro Yaku-san— me dijo tomando mi barbilla para elevar mi rostro y poder verlo a los ojos.

Ambos compartíamos la misma mirada por el otro, ambos estábamos tontamente enamorados, ambos esperábamos que el otro avanzará y cortará la distancia entre nuestros labios, ambos esperábamos que el futuro no fuera cruel con los dos, que nuestra relación fuera lo más hermosa del mundo pero el cruel destino siempre está presente.

Después de una lucha por ver quien hacía el primer movimiento fue sensei quien se atrevió a acortar la distancia para unir nuestros labios en un beso necesitado y tierno compartiendo los sentimientos que ambos sentíamos por el otro. Esa noche sensei se fue muy feliz y los niños al regresar podían notar también la felicidad en mi rostro, todo parecía color de rosa pero llegaba ese día que toda geisha quería evitar y era la venta de la virginidad de la geisha en sus dieciséis años.

—Yaku-san no debe hacer esto por favor— me dijo Hana que ahora tenía seis años y comenzaba a reaccionar sobre lo que hacía para poder mantenerlos a ellos, los demás también me pedían que renunciara a ser una geisha pero en esos tiempos era el mejor trabajo para poder mantener un hogar.

—Mis niños, entiendan que es por un futuro mejor, quiero que ustedes crezcan sanos y no les falte nada poder verlos crecer y si eso depende de sacrificar mi cuerpo lo haré— les dije abrazando a los pequeños quienes me suplicaban que no fuera.

Kuroo al enterarse de la ceremonia se negaba a grandes escalas que la realizará, me decía que ayudaba con los gastos de los niños, que no estaba solo, pero no quería que Kuroo se hiciera cargo de nosotros después de todo éramos seis bocas que alimentar y con el pago que obtendría de vender mi cuerpo pagaría todas las deudas y haría esta posada en mi más grande sueño, una academia de té y arte.

—La mejor apuesta es de 8000 yenes, ¿alguien ofrece más? — solamente escuchaba parado a la par del hombre que hablaba mirando a Kuroo que era quien mantenía la apuesta más alta, le dije que no viniera pero no hizo caso, el amor hace que las personas hagan tonterías de verdad.

—Ofrezco 15000 yenes— escuche una voz proveniente de alguien en la entrada, me asuste, sabía que Kuroo no podía pagar tanto incluso siendo un gran doctor además que no quería que él gastará su dinero en mí, aunque me doliera ofrecer mi cuerpo a otro hombre.

—Wow, es la oferta más alta que he escuchado hasta ahora— dijo el hombre a la par mía. —15000 a la una, a las dos y a las tres— dijo al ver que nadie más ofrecía más. — ¡Vendida para Haiba-san! — dijo el hombre, mi corazón dolía sentía que le había fallado en algo a Kuroo, le mire con desesperación y este me miro con tristeza haciendo que mi pecho doliera mucho más.

Esa noche tuve que entregar mi cuerpo hacia aquel hombre que me llevo hacia su casa, era un joven de la misma edad de Kuroo o incluso menor, no era feo, era bastante atractivo, sonreía con hipocresía ante la mirada de este y tenía que responder con felicidad a pesar que por dentro no podía aguantar la tristeza.

Lev-san, no me lastimo, me trato con dulzura por ser mi primera vez, Lev-san era uno de mis clientes más frecuentes siempre pedía mi compañía y no podía negarme me pagaba muy bien además que era muy respetuoso conmigo incluso después de que supiera que era hombre, esa noche me entregue a él en nada más que en el deseo carnal, al terminar mire el techo por un tiempo y mire al peli blanco que me abrazaba sobre las sábanas blancas y suaves en la cual estábamos acostados.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, había traicionado el amor de Kuroo, me entregue a otro hombre, debía retirarme, limpie mis lágrimas y le desperté para decirle que debía irme, recibí el pago y Lev-san se despidió de mí luego de dejarme en mi casa, al llegar pude llorar con libertad dejando salir aquella tristeza que sentía y el dolor en mi pecho no dejaba de empeorar al cabo de los segundos me quede dormido de tanto llorar.

—Yaku-san— escuche la voz de Hana preocupada y como no si me dormí en la sala mientras lloraba.

—Hana-chan no te preocupes estoy bien— le dije sonriendo un poco aunque la tristeza no dejaba que sonriera más.

—Yaku-san, Kuroo-sensei está aquí y quiere verlo— dijo con tristeza la pequeña.

—Déjalo entrar y vete con los demás a sus habitaciones— le dije con tristeza.

—Yaku-san no debe de sufrir solo ¿entiende? — me dijo abrazándome y se retiró junto a los demás.

Me levante y lave mi cara respirando profundo, me miraba fatal, tenía mis ojos rojizos e hinchados, deje entrar a Kuroo el cual me miro preocupado, sentía la mirada de este sobre mí pero no me atrevía a mirarlo.

—Terminemos— le dije con tristeza apretando una mano sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó incrédulo a lo que escucho.

—Terminemos por favor— apreté con más fuerza mi mano.

—Yaku-san no puedes hablar enserio— me respondió con tono triste y dolido.

— ¡Ya no soy digno de estar contigo luego de que me entregue a otro hombre! — le grite dolido levantando mi rostro llorando con fuerza.

— ¡No me importa Yaku, yo te amo a ti, sin importar lo que pase siempre te amaré! ¡¿Recuerdas esa promesa?! — me dijo abrazándome pero no le correspondí sabía que había hecho que Kuroo se pusiera más triste ante esto.

— ¡No Kuroo! ¡Tú mereces una mujer que pueda darte todo! ¡Qué te haga feliz! — dije soltándome a pesar que mi pecho dolía a horrores al igual mis ojos. — ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que vuelvas! — le grite desesperado.

— ¡Yaku, no puedes pedirme tal cosa! — me dijo totalmente dolido.

— ¡Vete, déjame solo! Por favor— comencé a bajar la voz cubriendo mi rostro para ocultar mis lágrimas y mi dolor.

Debía de haber hecho caso al consejo de oba-san, no debí enamorarme nunca, el amor duele tanto, ¿Por qué duele tanto?

— ¡Yaku entiende que yo sigo amándote pase lo que pase! — me volvió a abrazar pero lo empuje viendo el rostro dolido y sorprendido de este.

—Vete, enserio ¡Vete! ¡No suframos más los dos! — le dije desesperado y con mi tono de voz desgarrado y agudo de tanto dolor en mi pecho.

—Yaku— susurro dolido y se alejó de mí para irse, lo vi partir, quería detenerlo pero no podía, no podía seguir hiriendo a la persona que amo.

Me desplome en el suelo para llorar abrazando mis piernas, mis llantos eran en silencio y de vez en cuando fuertes, sentía como los niños intentaban consolarme pero no podían, mi dolor era demasiado, sentía que la mitad de mi vida se fue de mi persona.

Al cabo de unas horas deje de llorar o intentaba no hacerlo, tuve que tomar ese día libre y pasar en mi habitación solo, los niños se preocupaban por mi estado, luego de ese día mis ojos perdieron el brillo que normalmente tenía, cuando trabajaba nadie notaba lo destrozado que estaba, quería morir en esos momentos siendo sincero pero tenía a cinco pequeños esperándome.

—La esperamos pronto en otra fiesta Mei-san— me dijo un hombre algo viejo que me había contratado.

—Un gusto volverlos a atender— le dije con una sonrisa feliz o al menos feliz para disimular.

Al llegar a casa suspire, esos días que habían pasado eran los más horribles de mi vida, me derrumbaba al llegar a mi habitación al encerrarme, ya era de noche y luego de que les diera de cenar a los niños me fui para desahogarme de nuevo. Lo que no esperaba es que alguien estaba esperándome en mi habitación, al entrar mire hacia la ventana apreciando la luna y mis lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre mis mejillas.

—No debes de seguir llorando de esta forma Yaku— escuche esa voz tan reconocida.

— ¡Ku...!— no termine de decir el nombre de Kuroo porque este me cubrió la boca.

—Vamos a un lugar más adecuado para hablar— me dijo cargándome en brazos obligándome a abrazarlo del cuello.

Nos fuimos de la casa, los niños debieron dejarlo entrar y sé que le dijeron cuál era mi habitación, caminamos por las calles solitarias y siendo iluminadas con la luz de la luna, al llegar a un viejo parque me bajo y me miro a los ojos secándome el rastro de lágrimas que seguían en mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte dolido tratando de controlarme.

—No puedo olvidarte, estos días estuve preparando algo para sorprenderte Yaku— me dijo arrodillándose sorprendiéndome un poco.

—Kuroo— le dije pero me calle al ver la mirada de este.

—Yaku, aunque te hayas entregado a otro por el trabajo, quiero decirte que te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte, instale un pequeño consultorio médico en esta ciudad muy cerca de la escuela de los niños por eso no había venido antes, quería pedirte que dejes de trabajar— me dijo mirándome y tomo mi mano con suavidad.

—Yo no puedo y lo sabes— le dije dolido.

—Por favor deja de trabajar como geisha, abre la academia de té que tanto deseas pero por favor deja de ser una geisha— hizo una pausa dejándome sorprendido. —Morisuke te amo y quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo y los niños ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? — me pregunto haciendo que mi corazón se acelere con fuerza.

—Tetsuroo yo— quería negarme pero al ver que Kuroo sacaba una caja con un hermoso anillo de oro en esta mis ojos lagrimearon pero de felicidad ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especial conmigo? Lo amo tanto, no podía negarme más al verlo a los ojos y mirar esa mirada sincera y nerviosa. —Acepto— dije sollozando mientras una sonrisa de felicidad y sinceridad se formaba en mis labios luego de tantos días de tristeza.

Kuroo coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda con delicadeza y se levantó para besarme los labios, compartiendo aquellos sentimientos que ambos nos habíamos reprimido por tanto tiempo, me aferré con fuerza a las ropas de Kuroo, temía que fuera un sueño y que pronto volviera a la realidad, después de todo el amor no era tan malo.

Renuncie a mi trabajo de geisha y con el dinero de la venta de mi primera vez hice la escuela de té pequeña que ansiaba la cual prospero con esmero, al igual que el consultorio de Tetsuroo, los dos estábamos comprometidos, al cumplir mis dieciocho años nos casamos con nuestros ahora cinco pequeños hijos adoptivos como padrinos, y durante todos estos años hemos vivido muy felices juntos. Los pequeños crecieron y cada uno agarro un camino diferente, ninguno tomo el camino de ser una geisha, estaba feliz por eso, algunos de mis pequeños trabajaban mientras terminaban sus estudios, Hana se dedicó a la floristería, y tenía una tienda a la par de mi escuela de té, siempre me iba a dejar hermosas flores y nos visitaba a Tetsuroo y a mi muy seguido, ella después de todo era nuestra consentida.

Sé que tal vez el destino estuvo a mi favor pero oba-san, te diré una cosa, una geisha si tiene derecho de amar tan siquiera una vez en su vida.

Fin Flash Back. Fin Pov Yaku.

Al terminar de escribir Kenma se quedó dormido en su mesa, Morisuke fue a ver al peli negro y al verlo así le causo ternura, lo cubrió con una sábana y al leer la única frase en ese papel debajo del peli negro una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Una geisha si tiene derecho a amar, aunque sea una vez en su vida" una frase muy cierta, pero que a veces no era válida para todas las geishas de Japón y Morisuke lo sabía mejor que nadie esperaba que al menos Kenma pudiera ser feliz y ser libre de esa horrible casa donde lo explotaban para que formará su vida de acuerdo a lo que él quisiera.

 **Fin parte 2**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


	4. Una geisha tiene derecho a ser feliz 1

**Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste. Siento tardar mucho en publicarlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Furudate-sensei, solo los utilizo para este fanfic.**

 **Este estará dividido en tres partes y ahora se dará a conocer la historia DaiSuga.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Unos días antes Morisuke estaba barriendo la entrada de su academia y Hana ahora con quince años le ayudaba ya que cerró el negocio de flores por ese día. Un chico más o menos de su estatura se acercó a él, sabía que era de un alto rango por verlo vestido con traje y sombrero.

— ¿Aquí es la academia de té de Mei-san? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿desea algo? — pregunto en tono amable aunque extrañado que alguien en esos pasados diez años le reconociera con ese nombre.

—Bueno vengo aquí por recomendación de Koushi-san— dijo sonriendo un poco.

— ¡¿De Koushi?! — preguntó sorprendido y feliz.

—Le manda esta carta y quería hablar con usted para que me haga un pequeño favor— dijo dándole la carta al castaño.

—Muchas gracias y claro lo escucho— dijo sonriendo sincero.

—Bueno tal vez al principio me diga que no pero ¿Podría volver a ser una geisha por un tiempo? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Usted mismo lo dijo, la respuesta es no— dijo con seriedad.

—Por favor piénselo, solo será un tiempo hablare con Kuroo-sensei de ser necesario, es que quiero que entrene a alguien para ayudarlo a salir de la casa donde está— dijo inclinándose. — ¡Por favor! — dijo en tono suplicante.

—Quiero más detalles— dijo suspirando al acceder, entonces miro que el pelirrojo le miro con entusiasmo y felicidad.

Luego de que entrarán y Morisuke le sirviera el té al pelirrojo. Este le pregunto su nombre y se lo dio sin ningún problema. Hinata le explico todo lo que era necesario, Morisuke por fin accedió a la petición del pelirrojo que lo abrazo con fuerza y felicidad.

—Muchas gracias Morisuke-san— le dijo sonriente.

—Aunque ahora ya no me conozcan como una de las mejores geishas lo intentaré— dijo sonriendo.

—Enserio se lo agradezco— dijo soltándolo y sonrió con felicidad. —Y disculpe las molestias— dijo sincero.

—No hay problema desde antes de tener la academia me gusto ayudar a aquellos que sufrieron el mismo trato que yo sufrí— dijo sincero.

El pelirrojo se retiró de la casa, por casualidad se encontró al peli negro que volvía a casa después del trabajo, le saludó y se retiró con una sonrisa muy feliz. Tetsuroo entro confundido y lo primero en encontrarse era a su esposo trabajando en la cena.

—Eso huele delicioso— le susurro para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Tetsuroo, bienvenido— dijo levemente sorprendido con una sonrisa feliz.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Estuvo bien, Hana me ayudo antes de irse a la floristería para arreglar unas cosas para mañana— le dijo sincero.

El castaño le preguntó sobre su día. Contestó que estuvo algo agitado por tantos pacientes en ese día. Miraba a su esposo que estaba escuchando atento y se aventuró a preguntar sobre quien lo había venido a visitar. La verdad tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Morisuke ¿Quién era ese joven que salió hace poco? — pregunto abrazándolo más cerca de él.

—Es un amigo de Koushi, vino a pedirme un favor y eso debo hablarlo contigo— dijo en un tono serio.

Después de hablar de toda la historia el peli negro no estaba para nada feliz, ¿Qué su esposo fuera geisha de nuevo por unos meses? Eso ni pensarlo.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No acepto nada de eso! — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tetsuroo debo ayudarlo además solo serán unos meses, no me pidió que fuera como geisha sino como su maestro— dijo haciendo una pausa. —Por favor déjame hacerlo— dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—Con una condición— dijo suspirando cansado. —No debes volver a aceptar este tipo de propuestas nunca— dijo en un tono celoso.

—Tetsuroo enserio eres adorable—dijo abrazándolo del cuello y le bajo para besarle los labios con suavidad. —Al único que amo es a ti y eso no cambiará por nada del mundo—dijo sonriendo sincero.

—Más vale que así sea— dijo sonriendo con un leve rubor ante aquel beso suave.

—Ahora vamos a comer que se enfriará— dijo separándose de su esposo no sin antes robarle un beso de nuevo.

La pareja se sentó a comer la cena, Morisuke pudo tranquilizar del todo a Tetsuroo explicándole que no tenía que preocuparse por él. Después de todo sería geisha pero solamente una dama de compañía como lo haría su nuevo aprendiz. Algo que no tenía seguro a Morisuke era que ya estaba algo de edad, casi tenía treinta años, aunque su piel no se ha descuidado en ningún momento, creía que no podía verse tan delicado y hermoso como antes.

Los días pasaron y tuvo que arreglarse para ir a la casa donde habitaba su nuevo aprendiz. No lo conocía pero sabía un poco de él por Hinata que le explico cada detalle de la vida de este. Se vistió con un hermoso quimono color negro con detalles rojos que aún conservaba de sus días como geisha, se miró al espejo y no se veía mal. Compro algo de maquillaje y con este se comenzó a maquillar como lo hacía hace tantos años.

—Morisuke ¿estás listo? — dijo entrando a la habitación mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

—Solo debo peinarme— dijo atándose el cabello en una media coleta y se colocó una peineta color negra con orquídeas blancas y azul pálido. — ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto divertido al ver embobado a su esposo.

—Vá-vámonos...— dijo extendiéndole la mano que fue tomada por su esposo para salir de su casa, el castaño le dijo que iría en carro ya que era algo lejos y el peli negro lo despidió en un beso en los labios.

Al llegar y bajar del carro las miradas estaban sobre él. A pesar de su edad se veía como una joven de 20 años de nuevo. Miro a varios hombres haciéndolos tropezar en su camino o ganándose el regaño de sus mujeres. Toco la puerta y se encontró con su objetivo un peli negro delgado y de estatura promedio el cual tenían como sirviente en esa casa de geishas.

Volviendo al presente había pasado ya un mes desde que Kenma se unió a la academia de té, le era raro ir a las lecciones de geishas de este, después de todo tenía una fama como "la geisha que se vendió al más alto precio". Ese día iba a ser el debut de Kenma, por lo cual Morisuke para no opacarlo en ningún momento, se colocó un quimono de color rosa suave y no se arregló mucho. En cuanto a Kenma le dio un hermoso quimono de un rojo intenso como el vino, le peino con cuidado. Su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura de una forma elegante y típica de una geisha dejando algunos mechones elegantemente sueltos. Le colocó unos adornos de colores varios en su cabello resaltando el peinado que este tenía.

—Estás perfecto Kenma— dijo al terminar de arreglarlo para pintarle los labios de un rojo suave claro, sus ojos estaban delineados de forma suave pero detallada, resaltándolos mucho.

— ¿Ese soy yo? —dijo al verse en un espejo impresionado al ver su persona tan arreglado, tan perfecto si se podría decir.

—Ese eres tú, eres hermoso y todo resalta tu belleza— dijo sincero poniendo sus manos en los hombros del peli negro.

—Muchas gracias Morisuke-san—dijo sonriendo apenado.

—Bien vamos a tu debut— dijo sonriendo feliz.

El debut de Kenma seria en una ceremonia con la familia Haiba, aunque Morisuke se sentía algo incómodo no haría perder que Kenma empezará a ser reconocido y el tener un debut con esa familia era realmente importante para que Kenma pudiera conseguir todo el dinero que debía. Al llegar los miembros de la familia Haiba junto a otros invitados que ya estaban presentes, Yaku toco la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar el cual fue concedido rápidamente.

—Tantos años sin verte Mei-san—dijo entusiasmado un joven de ojos verdes realmente alto.

—Lo mismo digo Lev-san—le saludo de forma cordial y algo apenado de encontrarse con él luego de tantos años.

—Hoy vienes a entretenernos ¿verdad? — pregunto más entusiasmado.

—Lo siento Lev-san, pero hoy es el debut de mi estudiante Mizuki-san— dijo dejando pasar a Kenma que se encamino con elegancia y se sentó donde habían unos hombres mayores hablando entretenidamente.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Morisuke-san, no eres una verdadera geisha si no captas la atención con una mirada" pensó con determinación. Volteo a verlos llamando la atención de estos haciendo que se callaran y vieran como el peli negro les servía el té con sumo cuidado y suavidad.

El debut de Kenma fue todo un éxito ya que todos prestaban atención a este, incluso Lev a pesar que estaba encantado de ver a Morisuke de nuevo. Para terminar su debut Kenma tenía que bailar con unos abanicos de forma elegante y agraciada. Este lo hizo a la perfección con los pasos mejorados que le había enseñado Morisuke, donde podía tirar sus abanicos y atraparlos sin siquiera ver la dirección donde estos caían.

—Este fue el debut de Mizuki-san señores, espero que todos le den sus animadores aplausos— dijo Morisuke al levantarse y sonreír.

Los espectadores solo obedecieron y aplaudieron el debut de Kenma. Todo había salido a la perfección así que al retirarse Lev les detuvo y hablo con Morisuke un rato.

—Morisuke-san, sé que ahora está felizmente casado pero si me gustaría que por lo menos aceptará salir alguna vez conmigo— pidió levemente sonrojado tomándole una mano al castaño.

—Lo siento mucho Lev-san, tendré que declinar su oferta pero me siento honrado de su invitación— dijo con una sonrisa y se soltó del agarre del peli plateado.

—Espero poder verte una vez más Morisuke-san— dijo algo triste pero entusiasmado al mismo tiempo.

—Nos vemos Lev-san— se despidió y se fue donde Kenma lo esperaba y platicaba con unos grandes empresarios que le atacaban con preguntas e invitaciones. —Disculpen señores, Mizuki-san debe irse ya pero estamos a su cuidado en otra ocasión— dijo inclinándose con respeto y escribió las invitaciones para hacer futuros planes.

—Morisuke-san ¿Cómo estuve hoy? — pregunto Kenma algo distraído mientras caminaba junto al castaño.

—Me pareció que estuviste perfecto— dijo sonriendo sincero.

—No sé si deba preguntar pero ¿Qué le pidió Lev-san? — dijo nervioso desviando la mirada.

—Creo que él sigue teniendo algún sentimiento por mí y me pidió que saliéramos pero tuve que rechazarlo pero si él nos invita de nuevo a alguna ceremonia iremos con gusto— dijo con una leve sonrisa triste.

El peli negro captó que no era el momento para seguir preguntando sobre ese tema, sabía que para Yaku aquel tema era algo incómodo de hablar así que se guardaría su curiosidad por ahora. Luego del debut de Kenma, las invitaciones que recibían para que este entretuviera en la fiesta de té eran enormes, paso así otro mes y todas las miradas estaban en el aprendiz de Mei-san, Mizuki-san.

—Kenma hoy iremos a comprar nuevos quimonos para ti, conozco un lugar que te encantará— dijo sonriendo el castaño, este le tenía una gran sorpresa al peli negro.

—Está bien— dijo sonriendo levemente.

Ambos se fueron en un carro que los llevará a Osaka, Kenma nunca había viajado tanto en su corta vida. Siempre pasaba encerrado en esa casa haciendo las labores de limpieza, el castaño sonreía feliz al poder ver la alegría en los ojos del peli negro. Al llegar se bajaron y pagaron al hombre que los había llevado. Era una tienda muy renombrada y grande, se podía ver desde las vitrinas los hermosos quimonos que había en exhibición.

—Buenas tardes— dijeron los dos al entrar al local y la gran sorpresa fue encontrarse a cierto peli plateado que al verlos no aguantó sus deseos de llorar.

— ¡Kenma-chan! — gritó emocionado y dejo lo que hacía para abrazar al ahora no tan pequeño peli negro.

— ¡Koushi-san! — dijo sorprendido y feliz al verlo, y no dudo en abrazarlo con cariño, aquello sí que no lo esperaba.

— ¡Morisuke hubieras avisado que venías! — dijo al separarse del peli negro para abrazar al castaño con alegría.

—Quería sorprenderlos a ambos— dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su gran amigo.

—Koushi-san ¿tu diseñas estos quimonos? — pregunto viendo unos hermosos diseños de varios colores.

—Claro, no fue sencillo empezar el negocio pero ha prosperado mucho últimamente, la verdad estaba por ir a verte Kenma-chan pero el trabajo no me deja ni respirar— dijo sincero con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo está Daichi-san? — preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ahora mismo anda comprando unas telas— dijo feliz. — ¡Por cierto siéntense tenemos mucho de qué hablar! —les ofreció sentarse en unos cómodos muebles y cerró la tienda para que no hubieran interrupciones.

Pov Kenma.

Estaba muy feliz ya que pude encontrarme de nuevo con Koushi-san, la verdad fue una sorpresa muy grata. Koushi-san no había cambiado mucho se miraba muy joven aún. El gran cambio que note es que tenía el cabello corto, demasiado corto, pero se miraba bien y resaltaba más sus rasgos faciales.

Me atreví a preguntarle a Koushi-san sobre su historia como geisha, agradecí puesto que él accedió con facilidad y también le pedí un papel con un lápiz. Tengo una pequeña idea y es juntar las historias de las geishas o antiguas geishas que me encuentre para escribir un pequeño libro aprovechando mi aprendizaje en la escritura. Koushi-san comenzó a contar la historia y yo junto a Morisuke-san oíamos atentos.

Fin Pov Kenma.

 **Fin parte 1**

* * *

 **Bueno en el siguiente capítulo se dará a conocer la historia de Daichi y Suga.**

 **Sin más que añadir. Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Una geisha tiene derecho a ser feliz 2

**Los exámenes y demás se me han acumulado, estoy que voy a explotar xD pero ya que. Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo**

 **Empieza la historia DaiSuga, mi segunda OTP, ellos son tan tiernos~ 3**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Es de autoridad de Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Flash Back. Pov Suga.

Mi infancia no fue la más grata que pude haber tenido a pesar de estar en una posición jerárquica alta, tenía un padre que golpeaba tanto a mi madre como a mí. Soportaba todo y sonreía a pesar de tener moretones en todo mi cuerpo. Era algo hipócrita de mi parte pero no me gustaba causarle más problemas a mi madre.

— ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto! — escuche gritar a mi madre y salí de mi habitación con rapidez.

Ahí fue donde vi a mi padre que estaba golpeándola en el suelo del pasillo de madera, me acerque y jale a mi padre para que la soltará. Pero esto lo enojo más y me empujo con fuerza haciéndome caer, se acercó a mí con furia y me tomo de mis ropas para encararme.

— ¡¿Vas a defender a esta puta que se va con cualquier hombre cuando me voy a trabajar?! — me grito apretando el agarre y mire a mi madre que con dificultad se levantaba para poder ayudarme.

— ¡Ella es mi madre y no dejaré que la vuelvas a tocar! — le mire con furia a pesar que no podía hacer nada esperaba que mi madre se fuera o mi padre entrará en razón, lo cual nunca paso.

—Que perfecto ejemplo el que le enseñas a tu hijo, mujer— me tiro de nuevo al suelo ya que me había levantado al sujetarme y se dispuso a pegarme pero mi madre le tomo el brazo aunque sabía que no podía detenerlo.

— ¡Déjalo, Koushi no tiene nada que ver en esto! — grito desesperada y él la volvió a golpear enfrente mío.

Entre más discusiones y yo tratando de separarlos, llegamos al inicio de las escaleras de la casa. Eso me preocupo podría pasar un accidente. Mi padre en un empujón fuerte hizo que mi madre pusiera un pie en falso y se fue de espaldas rodando por los escalones. Mi madre se golpeó fuertemente su cabeza en uno de los escalones del final, mi rostro se puso pálido y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mamá! — dije desesperado viendo el rostro de mi padre que no sabía que hacer mientras corría y me agachaba junto al cuerpo de mi madre.

— ¡Ella tuvo la culpa! — gritó antes de irse como el cobarde que es y dejarme solo con mi madre desangrándose en ese lugar.

Recordé entonces que si pasaba algo malo debía de llamar a unos vecinos. Lastimosamente para el tiempo que pude llegar donde ellos mi madre falleció por el desangramiento excesivo y la contusión por el golpe. Me agache junto a ella sin importar que mis ropas se tiñeran de rojo empecé a llorar con fuerza por no poder haber defendido a mi madre de ese maldito padre que tenía.

Al enterarse del fallecimiento de mi madre, apareció una tía que cuidaría de mí, pero no esperaba que esta tía tuviera el corazón tan frío para venderme a los pocos días que se hizo cargo de mí. Al parecer ella se dedicaba a eso y por eso vivía tan bien. Por tener mi cabello de un color tan inusual le pagaron una muy buena cantidad de dinero, vaya vida la que tenía a tan solo seis años de edad.

—Bien pequeño te explicaré las reglas rápidamente ¿está bien? — me dijo la señora que me había comprado.

—Entendido— le respondí con mi vista hacia el suelo.

Luego de aquella charla, la señora no fue muy amable como actuaba con los demás. Primero estuve trabajando en labores de limpieza, pero como varios hombres preguntaban por mí ella decidió que sería mejor inscribirme en las lecciones para geishas.

Mi entrenamiento fue muy duro, ahora comprendía lo que sufrían los que se convertían en geishas. Todo era muy estricto. Tuve que dejar que mi cabello creciera, ya habían pasado dos años desde que me inscribí en la academia. Termine mis estudios como geisha y ese día me graduaba, oka-san fue conmigo a la ceremonia donde habían dos mujeres mayores que sonrieron al verme.

—Pequeño con tu aspecto y color de cabello tan inusual serás una de las geishas más cotizadas— me dijo una de ellas, yo solamente asentí en forma de respeto.

—Tu nombre como geisha será Yuki por tu hermoso cabello— me dijo la otra señora tocando unos mechones que caían por mi rostro con algo de gracia.

—Yuki deseamos que seas una hermosa geisha— me dijeron ambas con una sonrisa, oka-san se miraba feliz.

Luego de la ceremonia de nombre, oka-san me arreglo un debut con unos empresarios muy importantes. Oka-san me dijo que era normal empezar como toda una profesional siendo que muchos hombres ahora pedían mis servicios. Mi debut resulto bien, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan fácil trabajar como geisha cuando uno se acostumbraba.

—Yuki-san espero pronto volverla a ver— me dijo un joven castaño alto tomándome una de mis manos.

—Lo mismo espero— dije con cortesía y luego de que el joven besará mi mano me retire del lugar junto a oka-san.

En mi segunda participación como geisha. El joven de cabellos castaños estuvo presente pero junto a un empresario muy importante que venía acompañado de su hijo que no se miraba tan mayor. Después de cumplir con mi deber el hijo del empresario se acercó a mí y me saludo de forma amable.

—Estuviste maravillosa Yuki-san— me dijo con una sonrisa amable, inconscientemente me sonroje y desvié mi mirada.

—Muchas gracias señor...— le mire con una sonrisa sincera, hace mucho no sonreía de esa forma.

—Me llamo Daichi, Daichi Sawamura— me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa amable de su rostro.

—Un gusto conocerlo Daichi-san— dije extendiéndole una mano, la cual fue sujetada por él.

—El gusto es mío— me dijo dando un pequeño y suave beso en mi mano haciéndome sonrojar, vaya se sentía raro que mi corazón latiera muy rápido. —Espero pronto poder verte Yuki-san— me sonrió de nuevo.

—Espero lo mismo— y ahora aquellas palabras si eran de verdad, quería verlo de nuevo, sabía que él a pesar de ser mayor no me llevaba muchos años.

Me despedí de Daichi-san y me fui a la casa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, era raro que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza, el solo hecho de pensar en él hacía mi corazón latir demasiado rápido. Los años pasaban con rapidez, al saldar mi deuda en tan solo esos tres años de trabajos varios en ceremonias de té y obras teatrales oka-san me dio el gran privilegio de salir cuando quería con la única opción de no verme con ningún hombre. Lo que ella no sabía es que todos los días me miraba con el único hombre que ha hecho latir mi corazón con tanta fuerza desde que lo conocí.

En ese tiempo yo tenía once años y Daichi-san tenía quince. Descubrí con el tiempo que él era apenas cuatro años mayor que yo, a pesar de su apariencia adulta. Me reuní con Daichi-san, iba con mi cabello suelto, este ya estaba más largo hasta la cintura. Aunque algo en mi corazón decía que le mentía. Estoy seguro que si le dijera que soy un chico se alejaría de mí pero no tenía el valor de decirlo al menos no hasta ese día que lo iba a ver en un parque algo alejado de la posada donde vivía.

—Daichi-san— le llame al verlo sentado debajo de un árbol de cerezo esperando que llegará.

—Yuki-san— me saludo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de conocernos desde hace años todavía no le había dicho mi verdadero nombre. Cuando salía tenía la suerte de que oka-san me decía que me vistiera algo elegante para no perder nada de elegancia aunque solo fuera a caminar.

— ¿Espero mucho por mí? — pregunté avergonzado mirándole con algo preocupación.

—No debes de preocuparte Yuki-san y mejor siéntate quiero decirte algo importante— me dijo palmeando el suelo lleno de pétalos de flores de cerezo.

—Yo quisiera que me dejará decirle algo primero— le dije sentándome a la par de Daichi-san y le mire fijamente a los ojos. —Daichi-san— tome una bocanada de aire y apreté un poco una mano sobre mi pecho en el lugar de mi corazón. —Quería decirle que yo lo amo, y no quisiera que nuestra relación siga desarrollándose con mentiras, me llamo Sugawara Koushi y soy un chico así que por favor si no siente lo mismo o lo decepciono pu-...— no termine de hablar porque sentí que unos labios callaron mis palabras.

Daichi-san me estaba besando, no lo podía creer. Le mire con mis ojos muy abiertos para luego entrecerrarlos sintiendo como estos comenzaban a humedecerse con lágrimas. Con lágrimas de felicidad, sentí como Daichi-san tomaba una de mis manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, aquello era tan cálido.

Al sentir ambos la necesidad del tan preciado oxígeno nos separamos y Daichi-san juntó nuestras frentes. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y acarició mis mejillas para secar las lágrimas que irremediablemente caían por ellas. Subí mis manos y las coloque sobre las de Daichi-san suavemente y le mire a los ojos con una sonrisa de total felicidad.

—Pensé que no sentíamos lo mismo— me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera. —Ya me había dado cuenta que eras un chico, tu voz comenzó a cambiar un poco aunque sigue siendo dulce y las otras geishas que he conocido no son tan bellas y amables como tú— me dijo separando nuestras frentes y me beso de nuevo de una forma suave. —También quería decirte que me alegra por fin saber cómo te llamas Koushi— dijo en tono feliz.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y felicidad, sabía que esto estaba mal que no podría llegar a bien, pero no me importaba después de todo ambos nos amábamos a pesar de todo. Sonreí feliz y me atreví a besarlo cerrando mis ojos sintiendo como era correspondido con suavidad como si Daichi-san temiera herirme o romperme, él era tan amable y lindo conmigo. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Creo que eso sería imposible para cualquiera.

—Koushi por favor acepta salir conmigo— me pidió mirándome a los ojos y apreté un poco las manos de Daichi-san.

—Daichi-san, usted debe saber que no puedo salir con nadie mientras sea una geisha— le dije dolido de verdad me gustaría aceptar.

—Dame algo de tiempo y escaparemos juntos, y seremos felices, por favor, por lo momentos lo único que te pido es que puedas estar a mi lado cuando se dé la oportunidad— me dijo haciendo que las lágrimas quisieran volver a mis ojos.

Daichi-san me secó suavemente las lágrimas que aún no salían y yo con un suave "Sí" acepte aquella proposición. Me encantaría de verdad huir de esa posada e irme con Daichi-san. Ser feliz y tener por lo menos un amor verdadero y fuerte como lo era nuestro amor por un buen tiempo. Me regrese a la posada luego de que nos besáramos un poco más y nos dijéramos palabras bonitas entre ambos, nos regalamos sonrisas sinceras y ambos nos sonrojábamos de vez en cuando.

Entre mis manos tenía una bella peineta con lirios color naranja y rosas muy hermosas de color negro. Era muy hermosa la guarde con cuidado al entrar a casa, ese hermoso regalo era nuestra promesa de poder ser felices en un futuro no muy lejano. Así pasaron los años, yo seguía teniendo clientes con frecuencia. Fue a los trece que conocí a alguien que se hizo un gran amigo mío, en una reunión muy importante me invitaron era una sesión de fotos de las geishas más hermosas en la ciudad, oka-san dijo que aceptará rápidamente y eso hice.

Al llegar al lugar era un hermoso jardín rodeado de unos hermosos rosales con rosas de diversos colores. El fotógrafo que nos iba a atender era el más reconocido en la ciudad y tenía un pequeño hijo aprendiz de ese bello arte. Yo me dispuse a mirar una rosa de color azul marino y la toque con delicadeza entre mis dedos pero me sorprendí al escuchar un sonido algo extraño como el de una foto y mire a un pequeño pelirrojo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Se ve muy hermosa señorita— me dijo sonriendo alegremente.

—Muchas gracias, pequeño— le dije con una sonrisa sincera y le revolví suavemente los cabellos.

—Soy Hinata Shoyo un gusto en conocerla— me dijo de forma amable inclinándose un poco.

—Me llamo Sugawara Koushi aunque ese es un secreto que guardaremos ambos ¿sí? — pregunte en tono divertido.

—Me parece bien, guardo muy bien los secretos— dijo feliz e iba a seguir hablando pero su padre lo llamo para que le ayudará, me pidió disculpas y yo solamente le dije que no había problema.

Me dirigí ahora donde estaban las demás geishas participantes de aquel evento. Algunas eran muy hermosas y la verdad por un momento pensé que no podía competir con aquel aire de madurez que tenían. Miraba atentamente y una se acercó a mí, una castaña algo baja y me sonrió amable.

—No debes preocuparte por las demás, tu resaltas mucho más por tu cabello— me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, vaya no pensé que habría alguien más aparte de Daichi-san que pudiera entender lo que pensaba con mis gestos.

—Es que ellas son muy maduras y hermosas ¿Cómo puedo competir con ello? — pregunte con un tono algo triste inconscientemente.

—Tu aire de juventud y frescura dan algo nuevo que ver, las demás ya son jóvenes mayores que es cierto son hermosas pero tu resaltas más por tu inocencia y pureza— me dijo sonriendo vaya que me había sorprendido.

—Muchas gracias— le sonreí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Yaku, Yaku Morisuke— me dijo en un tono un poco más bajo. —Pero me llaman Mei— me dijo con tranquilidad y me extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

—Sugawara Koushi pero me llaman Yuki— le conteste y le apreté la mano sin fuerza.

—Te queda perfecto ese nombre por tu cabello— me dijo soltando el agarre y con una sonrisa sincera. —Es bueno saber que no solo hay geishas amargadas y avariciosas en esta ciudad—

—Es bueno tener a alguien joven y sincero como tú— le dije sonriendo sincero, vaya que había encontrado a alguien amable ese día o bueno dos por el pequeño hijo del fotógrafo.

Yaku y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para que nos tomaran las fotografías hablábamos de nuestras vidas, él sufrió tanto o más que yo al no tener una madre en quien refugiarse. También confesamos que ambos éramos chicos, al fijarme bien en Yaku, él aparentaba más ser una chica, con un cuerpo pequeño y delicado también su cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura era hermoso. Era un color algo extraño casi todas las geishas que conocía eran peli negras o castañas oscuras.

Llego el turno de Yaku y al mirar como posaba se podía ver la elegancia y belleza que podía llegar a demostrar una geisha joven. Vaya que tenía razón era mejor ver a una geisha joven y con rasgos diferentes a ver la típica con una mirada avara y amargada. La mirada de Yaku a veces se miraba nostálgica y se miraba muy hermoso de esa forma. El fotógrafo le entrego una bella sombrilla color rosa pálido y le indico a Yaku como debía posar colocándose mirando hacia un lado. Con una mirada nostálgica sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre su cabeza de forma elegante y con algunos pétalos de flores cayendo tomo la foto. El bello quimono que llevaba color rojo vino con detalles dorados le hacía resaltar la piel y su cabello, si pudiera ver la foto sé que sería realmente hermosa.

 **Fin Parte 2**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima parte.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Una geisha tiene derecho a ser feliz 3

**Reaparezco de las sombras xD, la verdad me he distraído mucho en cosas sin importancia como dibujar y leer. Se me había olvidado actualizar pero es que tengo memoria de pez xD. También la universidad me volverá loca en uno de estos días x'D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Furudate-sensei, solo los utilizo para este fanfic.**

 **Ahora será la tercera y última parte DaiSuga. El siguiente capítulo será el final de la historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Parte 3**

—La última pero no menos importante Yuki-san— escuche el llamado del fotógrafo saliendo de mi trance.

Viendo como Yaku me sonreía con felicidad y me deseaba suerte me dirigí al lugar donde se me indico sentarme. El pequeño pelirrojo me miraba ansioso y se acercó a mí con felicidad luego de que su padre le indicará hacerlo.

—Ten con esto la foto será perfecta— me dijo con alegría dándome una hermosa rosa color negro que estaba envuelta en un hermoso papel color lila y un listo rojo.

—Bien solo actúa natural Yuki-san— me sonrió el fotógrafo para darme confianza.

Fije mi mirada en aquella rosa y la sostuve con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba los pétalos de esta con cuidado de no dañar uno de esos pétalos bañados en rocío. Me perdí en la belleza de aquella rosa con una sonrisa en mi rostro y sonreí feliz. No sentí cuando la fotografía fue tomada y luego me indico que me colocará en otra posición en medio del jardín haciendo que elevará mi mano en un punto donde había una rama de cerezo que estaba baja y dejaba tocar aquellas flores de un rosado pálido. Sonreí de nuevo, amaba las flores, me gustaba observar las flores que habían en ciertos puntos de la ciudad, era un pequeño pasatiempo que me encantaba realizar en mi tiempo libre.

Al terminar la sesión de fotografías, el pequeño Hinata llego donde estaba hablando con Yaku y me miro con una gran sonrisa. Le sonreí de la misma forma y me sorprendí al ver que el pequeño traía la rosa que me había dado momentos anteriores para regalármela.

—Pero Hinata no puedo aceptar esto— le dije pero colocó la rosa en mis manos.

—La rosa sé que estaría feliz de estar contigo Sugawara-san— me dijo sincero. —Espero volver a verlo pronto— me dijo sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo—le dije aceptando la rosa y el pequeño se despidió de mí y las demás para irse junto a su padre.

—Llamas la atención incluso de los niños, deberías confiar más en ti Yuki— me dijo divertido.

—Mei, tú también eres una geisha muy hermosa llamas mucho la atención más con la mirada que tienes— le respondí con un halago sonrojándolo un poco.

—Bueno muchas gracias— me dijo algo avergonzado.

Intercambiamos direcciones de casa para enviarnos cartas de vez en cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto quien nos haría el favor de enviar las cartas a ambos destinos. Me retire del lugar y por casualidad me encontré a Daichi-san quien se sorprendió al verme y mucho más al ver la rosa en mis manos.

—Estoy un poco celoso de quien te haya dado tan hermosa rosa— me dijo en un tono divertido.

—Si quiere estar celoso de un niño de unos nueve años se lo permito— le respondí con el mismo tono.

—Estaré celoso de cualquiera que te pretenda— me dijo con sinceridad. —Koushi quería decirte que pronto podré estar contigo solo espera un poco más— me dijo dándome un beso en una de mis manos la cual alzó para besarla.

—Es lo que más anhelo desde que lo conocí— admití sin pensarlo y me avergoncé más desviando mi mirada.

—No sabes lo enormemente feliz que me hacen tus palabras Koushi— me dijo sonriendo con felicidad nos miramos a los ojos intercambiando los sentimientos de ambos para luego sonreír algo cómplices. —Me debo ir voy a una reunión con la empresa de mi padre, nos vemos luego— me dijo besando mi mano de nuevo para luego retirarse.

—Nos vemos luego Daichi-san— le despedí con una sonrisa y seguí mi camino con felicidad incluso pensé que mi corazón podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Los años pasaron, mantenía comunicación con Yaku. En una de ella me decía que prontamente él haría la ceremonia para vender su cuerpo, era la ceremonia a la cual no quería realizar ni asistir y me imagino que él tampoco puesto que solo yo sabía que se había enamorado de un importante doctor que conoció en una ceremonia de té. Cerca de mis quince años y medio estaba pronto para aquel momento que quería evitar, sabía que oka-san ya tenía un candidato al cual venderme eso sí que me preocupaba bastante.

Le envíe una última carta a Yaku para decirle que tenía planeado escapar. El mensajero que teníamos era muy confiable. Le indique a este que le dijera también que no enviará más cartas a esta dirección, el mensajero solamente asintió, recibí ese mismo día una carta de Yaku. Sabía que era la última. El contenido de esta me hizo llorar con fuerza, le entregue la paga al mensajero y me fui a mi habitación para sollozar con libertad.

"Nunca desistas a tu sueño, sé feliz y te deseo lo mejor" aquella frase me conmovió enormemente. Yaku era un gran amigo me gustaría ayudarlo de alguna forma pero no podía por lo menos no hasta ser libre.

En esos días había llegado un pequeño nuevo, un peli negro muy tímido y de bellos ojos. Justamente él había empezado con las labores de limpieza y yo por orden de oka-san le indicaba que hacer. Le llegue a agarrar cariño al pequeño pero sabía que en esa casa él no tendría un bello futuro. En un día donde él limpiaba Daichi llego a escondidas a la posada, entro sigilosamente por la entrada y yo al verlo lo detuve.

— ¡Por favor Koushi, escapa conmigo! — me suplico Daichi con fuerza y seguridad, quería que me fuera con él.

— ¡Daichi-san se meterá en problemas, por favor entienda! — dije con dolor en mi voz quería irme pero sabía que solo sería un estorbo para él.

—Vamos Koushi, ahorre dinero si aún caso pasa algo podemos abrir un pequeño negocio pero por favor ven conmigo— me dijo tomando mis manos y apretarlas sin mucha fuerza.

—Daichi-san…— lo dude, me solté de su agarre y pude ver la mirada dolido de Daichi-san pero le abrace con fuerza. —Por favor lléveme con usted, lléveme lejos donde nadie me obligue a entregarme a quien no amo— le pedí con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Eso haré no te preocupes— me dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Consolándome un poco para calmar mis sollozos, escuche un pequeño ruido y era Kenma-chan, estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer, me acerque a él con una sonrisa y le mire a los ojos.

—Kenma-chan, no debes de seguir siempre lo que oka-san te diga si quieres irte puedes hacerlo o intentar hacerlo en las noches, no vivas para ser una geisha busca tu destino, enamórate y escapa de este lugar por favor— le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

Sabía que lo que le decía estaba mal pero no quería que un pequeño niño sufriera lo que yo había sufrido, era lo mismo que le decía a cada niño o niña que entraba en aquella posada.

—Gracias Koushi-san— me dijo en tono bajo y le bese la frente con cariño como una madre lo hace con su hijo.

Me despedí de Kenma-chan. Quisiera llevarlo conmigo pero conmigo es suficiente carga para Daichi-san. Me escape con Daichi-san. Mis pies dolían de tanto correr, Daichi-san se agacho y me indico que me subiera en su espalda me quite las sandalias. Me abrace al cuello de Daichi-san cuando este se suspendió, ahora si me sentía una carga para él. Le pedí que se detuviera en una de aquellas vacías esquinas de la ciudad y tome una pequeña navaja que siempre guardaba por si algo pasaba. Tome mi cabello con una mano y con la otra la navaja cortando así mi cabello dejando caer este en el suelo.

—Koushi ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — pregunto sorprendido Daichi-san.

—Quiero dejar todo atrás y con esto he dejado todo el maltrato en el pasado, quiero empezar de nuevo y que sea junto a usted, esto es un símbolo de eso— dije cortando mi cabello o intentando cortarlo a como de niño lo andaba.

Luego le daría los toques finales, mire en mi quimono y abrace la peineta que me había dado Daichi-san. Un futuro nos deparaba aunque fuera difícil quería afrontarlo junto a quien amo y ese es Daichi-san.

—Bien entonces ¿continuamos? — pregunto Daichi-san con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí— le dije abrazándome más a él para luego dibujar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de caminar un poco más un carro nos esperaba, Daichi-san me indico que si se acercaba con el carro a la posada llamaría la atención por eso lo dejo en unas calles alejadas. Nos subimos a este y Daichi-san termino de arreglar mi cabello el cual estaba espantosamente cortado pero había dejado aquella carga atrás. Me sentía liviano, me sentía feliz.

Pero la felicidad no duraba para siempre. Era una geisha y era muy reconocido además que el padre de Daichi-san me había visto en ocasiones anteriores. Daichi-san le dijo que tenía como futuro el casarse conmigo al parecer eso molesto a su padre y le dijo que si lo hacía lo desheredaría. Esto no me gusto no quería que por mi culpa Daichi-san tuviera problemas con su familia.

— ¡No acepto esto! — escuche gritar al padre de Daichi-san. — ¡No te educe para que hagas esta clase de estupideces! ¡Reacciona Daichi! — le dijo golpeando su escritorio.

—Daichi-san— le susurre apretando el agarre en la mano de Daichi-san.

—No te preocupes Koushi— me dijo con una sonrisa. —Si no me aceptas con Koushi como mi esposo entonces quisiera decirte que no quiero heredar tus empresas y me iré de aquí, espero que pueda en un futuro comprender que ha hecho mal padre— le dijo inclinándose de forma respetuosa y se retiró junto conmigo escuchando los gritos de su padre.

Al salir de la empresa de la familia de Daichi-san, nos fuimos a una pequeña pero acogedora casa que había comprado Daichi-san y que compartíamos hace unos días. Le mire con culpa, el entendió mi mirada y acarició mi rostro para besarme suavemente y con cariño.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable, yo te amo y aún si me dieran todo el dinero del mundo no te dejaré nunca— aquellas palabras me hicieron llorar con una combinación de culpa y felicidad.

—No sabe cuánto lo amo Daichi-san— le dije sin parar mis sollozos.

—Ahora seré tu esposo así que llámame Daichi, sin honoríficos por favor— dijo besándome una mano y de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de gamuza color azul, me sonroje y mis sollozos empezaron a ser más fuertes. —Claro si tú aceptas ser mi esposo— dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y se hinco en el suelo para tomar mi mano izquierda. — ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposo Koushi? — pregunto abriendo la caja mostrando un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante en él.

—Por supuesto que si Daichi— le dije feliz sin dejar de sollozar.

Entonces sentí que el anillo se deslizaba en mi dedo anular para calzar perfectamente, Daichi-san se levantó y me abrazó entre sus brazos. Compartimos un beso que demostraba todos los sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Luego de aquello solo bastaron unos meses para que abriéramos nuestro propio negocio de quimonos. Al principio fue algo duro empezar, pero al ver mi destreza al crear hermosos quimonos especialmente para geishas y el hecho que aún permanecía el recuerdo de mí en varias personas el negocio resulto bien. Prospero durante años. Estaba realmente feliz y lo mejor fue casarme con Daichi-san al cumplir mis dieciocho años y poder entregarme por fin a él tanto en cuerpo como en alma siendo ahora un mismo ser. Ambos somos felizmente casados durante tantos años, diez para ser exactos, ¿Quién dice que una geisha no puede llegar a ser feliz? Lo que aprendí fue que una geisha puede llegar a ser feliz con algo de ayuda y perseverancia.

Fin Flash Back. Fin Pov Suga.

Pov Kenma.

Al terminar de contar la historia había escrito todo en las páginas de papel, Koushi-san estaba sollozando y yo le ofrecí un pañuelo que tenía para que se secará las lágrimas mientras Morisuke-san lo abrazaba con cariño para calmarlo. Algo que me desconcertaba era aquel pelirrojo que se encontró me recordó a aquel joven que había encontrado hace tantos años y deseaba volver a ver con muchas ansias así que me atreví a preguntar.

—Disculpe Koushi-san, Hinata-san ¿es alguien de aproximadamente veinte y cuatro años en el presente? — pregunte algo nervioso.

—Bueno si te refieres al pequeño que conocí en las fotos, si esa edad aproximadamente tendría, me pregunto qué sería de él— me dijo en un tono que no logre captar muy bien, puesto que sonaba como si realmente sabía pero no quería decirme. —Kenma-chan, los secretos prontamente serán revelados no comas ansias antes— me aconsejo confundiéndome un poco.

—Toma el consejo de Koushi, Kenma— me dijo Morisuke-san con una sonrisa igual a la de Koushi-san, esto no lo sé pero me daba algo de mala espina, algo ocultaban esos dos y no me querían decir.

—Está bien— les respondí con un tono levemente molesto y ambos solo rieron divertidos, si ocultaban algo de mí.

Estuve intentando que me dijeran más detalles pero estos se negaban. Sabía que algo se traían entre manos. Koushi-san se levantó y nos ofreció algo de té con unas galletas. Nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a platicar un poco. Koushi-san me dio consejos para ser una mejor geisha aunque en realidad no quería porque decía que debía tener cuidado con los hombres, que algunos no eran buenos como aparentaban serlo.

—Oh Koushi ¿Por qué tienes cerrado? — pregunto el esposo de Koushi-san pero se sorprendió al vernos más a Morisuke-san.

—Daichi-san, tiempo sin verlo— saludo Morisuke-san con una gran sonrisa.

—Morisuke tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo está Tetsuroo? — pregunto entrando totalmente a la tienda cerrando la puerta.

—Está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto él es Kenma, el aprendiz que les había dicho que tendría— dijo Morisuke-san presentándome.

—Mucho gusto Sawamura-san— me levanté y me incline para saludarlo formalmente.

—El gusto es mío, además si no mal recuerdo yo ya te había visto años atrás ¿no? — me pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Empezamos a charlar mientras Koushi-san y Morisuke-san levantaban las cosas. Sawamura-san me pidió disculpas por haberme dejado solo y que esperaba lo mejor para mí. Se estaba anocheciendo así que debíamos retirarnos.

—Debemos irnos antes que anochezca por completo así que nos despedimos por ahora— dijo Morisuke-san abrazando a Koushi-san y luego a Sawamura-san.

Yo abrace a Koushi-san y me despedí de Sawamura-san dándole la mano. Ya nos íbamos pero Koushi-san nos detuvo y entro a la tienda trayendo una bolsa hermosa con las letras de la empresa.

— ¡No podemos aceptar esto Koushi! — dijo Morisuke-san algo alterado.

— ¿Por qué no? — hizo un puchero muy divertido. — ¡Le quedarán perfectos a Kenma-chan! — dijo feliz y me sonroje levemente.

—Koushi-san esto no— no pude terminar de negarme cuando sentí que tomaba mis manos y me colocaba la bolsa en ellas.

—Míralo como un regalo y nada más ¿entendido? — dijo sonriendo con ternura.

No pudimos negarnos, mire a Morisuke-san y me asintió diciendo que lo aceptará. Koushi-san feliz porque acepte los quimonos me abrazó de nuevo y me revolvió el cabello con ternura, nos despedimos de nuevo. Nos retiramos a la casa de Morisuke-san. Hoy había llegado Tetsuroo-san temprano, generalmente llegaba tarde por lo cual casi no había hablado mucho con él y la verdad quería preguntarle a él que se sentía haberse enamorado de una geisha y que ahora es su esposo.

—Morisuke— dijo al ver a Morisuke-san y le abrazó con cariño

—Tetsuroo— dijo Morisuke-san con felicidad correspondiendo aquel abrazo y decidí irme para darles privacidad otro día le preguntaré a Tetsuroo-san.

Esa noche junte las dos historias en una sola. Ahora tenía dos historias que contar, era feliz el libro comenzaba a tomar forma. La verdad me impresionaba que las dos grandes y anteriores geishas que he conocido no han tenido una vida muy fácil desde pequeños. Sonreí para mí mismo y guarde los papeles. Pronto compraría un papel mejor y me dispondría a escribir correctamente cada historia. Las dos tenían una gran lección: una geisha puede enamorarse y una geisha puede ser feliz.

Fin Pov Kenma.

 **Fin parte 3**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Me entrará algo de nostalgia subir el último pero es necesario. Esta historia enserio me gusto y disfrute mucho al escribirla. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la han seguido y leído. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más que añadir. Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo y último capítulo.**


End file.
